Blossom
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: Saki missed the placement exam, so she was forced into class F. Though she could have been in any class she wanted to. Kouta likes his girls hot. And Saki likes her boys quite and cute. Kouta/OC Minam/... I don't know who I pair her with :)
1. Chapter 1

**This chapters sorta short, I know that. But it's just a prologue kinda thing. Anyway, hope you like it and… yeah. Kouta is just adorable!**

**And here's a link to my Baka and Test RP forum: ** forum/Baka-and-Test-RP-D/126149/

Saki's eyes slowly opened and a strong wave of nausea came over her. She shot up straight in her bed, hitting her head on the dream catcher she had hanging over her head. With a pounding headache, she rested her forehead on her knees. Against her instincts, she didn't run to the bathroom. She stayed put. After several moments, it passed. So she got up and get ready for school. Saki called for her mom down the stairs and when she received no response, it was clear her parent's still weren't home. She sighed and got changed.

She found her school uniform in the back of her closet and put it on, feeling a slight knot in her stomach. All night, she had been studying for the placement test. And based on how she was doing the past couple of weeks, there was a chance she could be in class B. she went into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She had lavender hair that went a little bit down past her shoulders, she had bangs that swooped to the side slightly. Her eyes were a light aquamarine color that contrasted well with her pale skin. Saki glared at the mirror and covered it with a towel.

To sum up, Saki hated the way she looked.

But she wasn't ugly. She was really skinny, especially her legs which were sort of like her neighbor's, Minami. She liked Minami and how she didn't take crap from anyone. And she was glad they went to school together. Saki grabbed her bag and started walking to school.

... … … …

Saki walked into the classroom she was directed to go to take the test. When she opened the door she saw only one person in the room. The teacher at his desk flipping through papers. Saki checked her watch. It was only 8 o'clock, so it wasn't like she was late or early. She turned around and looked down the hallways which was dead empty.

"Um…" Saki said walking back into the classroom, "I was supposed to take the placement test."

"The test was taken three hours ago. You got a zero, sorry." Saki stared open mouthed at the teacher, who didn't notice

"What?" she asked, "Th- that's not fair. Can't I just… I don't know, do a retake or something?" the teacher shook her head. "But it's only 8 o'clock!"

"No..." the teacher said slowly, "It's 11 o'clock."

She looked at her watch again and sighed. Saki closed the door of the classroom and leaned on it. Her throat stared to burn and her head ached. She ran into the bathroom across the hall and felt a few tears fall down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Promise this chapter will be better!**

**Everyone plzzzzzzzzzzz help me out and join my fourum. As of right now 1/17/2013 at 5:17 PM we only have 3 people. forum/Baka-and-Test-RP-D/126149/**

Saki opened her eyes and groaned. She had been put in class F, the lowest ranking class in the school. And even though she was smart, she got a 0. And that was only because she didn't take the test. Saki laid silently, listening for any sound. Nothing was heard. Her parents still weren't home. She sighed and reluctantly climbed out of bed. After getting dressed, doing her make up and such, and eating breakfast, she headed out for school. Across the street, she saw Minami walking out of her house as well.

"Minami!" she yelled running over to her friend. "Hey."

"Hey Saki, what's up?" Minami said, tightening the bow in her hair. Saki hung her head, "Everything ok?"

"No…" Saki sighed and looked up at her, "I- I got a zero on the placement test. I'm in class F." Minami gasped and hugged her, "I didn't even take the test."

"Aw." Minami said, holding her shoulder, "On the bright side, I'll probably be in class F too." She put her arm around Saki's shoulders and they started walking, "Come on, let's go be stupid together!"

… … … …

"You go without me." Saki said as she and Minami walked up to the Class F room, "I have to pee."

"Ok." Minami shrugged and walked in.

Saki paced in the bathroom. Her mind went into overdrive, thinking about everything. Her parents hadn't been home in several weeks. They were on a… business trip. She took her phone out of her pocket and stared at the screen. The entire time they were gone, they hadn't even bothered to call her or text her. Saki debated calling her parents, but decided that they probably wouldn't care. So she wiped her eyes, feeling like she was going to cry. She sternly looked at herself in the mirror and walked into the classroom.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Minami said twisting a dirty blonde boys legs in a very uncomfortable fashion, "Saki, good you're here! HELP ME!"

"Oh Minami…" she sighed. Saki grabbed her friends hands and dragged he away from the boy. She then held her hand out to the boy, "Need help?" she asked  
"Th-thanks." He said taking her hand. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so. My name's Saki."

"Yoshii."

Saki sat on the desk that Minami was sitting at. A boy with blue hair widened his eyes and stared at her. She blushed and looked down. He was really cute, she had to admit it. Saki, Himeji, and Minami were all talking about girl stuff (twirling their hair, checking their nails, fixing their clothes, etcetera). The boys were all staring at them, mostly at Saki. They didn't know, because of what she was wearing, if she had big or small boobs. So they were basically staring at her boobs.

"So guys," Yuji said standing up, "We should start a Summoner Test War." Everyone stared at him

"On the first day of school?" Yoshii asked astonished. Himeji and Saki looked at each other. They both had zero's because they couldn't take the test. So if they were to fight… they'd be fucked (**WHOA THERE THEHOGWARTSGLEECHICK, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! Yes, this story will obviously include curses.**). The two of them had a silent conversation as Yuji convinced everyone that a Test War would be a good idea.

"So," he said when Saki and Himeji tuned back into the conversation, "It's settled, we'll challenge class E."

… … … …

Himeji, Minami, and Saki all walked into the back. Saki was completely freaking out. Himeji and Saki would take a recovery test. So for awhile they just stood and watched. But when it was time for them to take the test, Saki was really hit with the fact that her best subject was not popular. The teacher walked into the room and turned to us, asking us what test we wanted to take.

"Math please." Himeji said sweetly. She was handed her test and the teacher turned to Saki

"Can I get science?" she asked. The teacher raised an eyebrow as she placed the test on her desk.

Himeji and Saki were taking their tests faster than humanly possible. As she took the test, Saki supposed that even if she had taken the placement test, she would have probably been in Class F anyway. Science was the only subject she was good at. Everything else, she was complete shit at. Next to her, she was Himeji taking the test at the same as her.

"Done!" they shouted at the same time. They ran out of the class to join everyone.

"Saki, you're turn!" Yuji said, pushing her forward. Saki squeaked and looked at the girl in front of her who's avatar was sitting on her shoulder

"I'm summoning my avatar." She said quietly, closing her eyes. "Summon!"

Saki's avatar had lavender hair that went down to her waist. Her avatar wore a black mini skirt, a blank tank top, and black heeled boots. She held a slender sword that was taller than her. Her avatar jumped up and held Saki's finger, indicating she wanted to be put on her shoulder. As she brought little mini her up to her shoulder, Kouta got a slight nosebleed when he saw her bend over. And the funny part was that he didn't see up her skirt.

"Holy shit, what's going on with you're score?" the girl Saki was vursing asked staring at her open mouthed

"I know." Saki sighed, "It's really low today." She smiled as her avatar jumped off her shoulder and went through the girls avatar with her sword. Everyone stared open mouthed and she picked her avatar up and walked back over to her friends

"Whoa Saki…" Kouta, wiping the blood off his face, "What the actual fuck?"

Saki giggled, "What?"

"Y- Your score…" Hideyoshi stuttered, "Why are you in class F again? I thought you got a zero."

"Yep!" Minami said standing next to her friend, "Saki's super smart, we're all real lucky to have both her and Himeji in our class. Speaking of which, Himeji, you're up!" Both Himeji and Saki blushed bright red. Minami and Saki walked off a bit to have a 'best friend chat'. "Saki, what's up?" she asked in a flat tone

"Why so serious?" Saki joked, "And what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, your parents." Saki looked at the ground, giving Minami a good idea of 'what's up'. "So… they're not home yet?"

"No…" Saki said quietly, squirming. Kouta saw her looking down at her feet and blushing. He wondered if something was wrong, but decided not to ask.

"How long have they been gone?" Minami asked, hoping she wasn't pressing by asking. When she received no response, she assumed that's exactly what she did. "Come on," she said putting her arm around her shoulders, "Kouta's up!"

"Great job Himeji!" they both said as they passed her

"Oh shit," Saki whispered to Minami, "He's vursing a girl, he's gunna die."

"Well…" Minami started, "Actually, yeah, yeah he is gunna die. But there's the slightest chance he won't."

"Really? Why is that?" Saki asked

"Well Kouta's kinda a jock." Minami explained, "So if that's the subject he might win."

Saki soon learned she was right. Luckily, the subject was Health Education. When she saw his score, she had the same reaction he did when he saw her score. Out of the corner of his eye, Kouta could see Saki staring at him. He smiled. She was really cute and super smart. And when he had a dream about her, it wasn't like the usual sex dreams. He just dreamed that they were talking. And that's it. Though he certainly wouldn't mind having a sex dream about her. But he knew she was way out of his league, like every other girl he knew. And he was ok with it… sorta.

"Holy crap!" Saki said when he finished, "He kicked her ass in one second."

"What'd I tell you, huge jock." Minami said satisfied at the twinkle in Saki's eyes, "Awesome job, Kouta!" She said when he came over

"Thanks." He said quietly, looking at Saki

"Yeah, that was amazing!" She said with a breathless voice


	3. Chapter 3

When Saki got to class, she was rubbing her eyes. So she didn't see that instead of tables, it was boxes. She had been up all night, starring at the window. Her phone had rung and when she picked it up, it was just background noise. But it was a call from her parents. And it sounded sort of dangerous, so she was starting to get worried. Then she called her sister for about half an hour and they talked for a bit. So she was way too tired to function properly. Saki, still rubbing her eyes, sat down at her desk. Actually on her desk, which was now a box. As soon as she sat down, the box collapsed. It seemed that the box wasn't technically put together.

"Oh my god!" Yoshii laughed, along with everyone laughed, "That scream you let out was hilarious."

"Shut up!" She said half heartedly. Any other moment, she would have been more vocal with her anger. But she was _way_ too embarrassed to be mad. Kouta stopped laughing, but was still smiling, and walked over to her, holding is hand out.

"Want help?" he asked. Saki smiled, with her face still bright red, and took his hand. Kouta easily pulled her up off the box. She was much lighter than he though she'd be, so he pulled a little too hard. She blushed even hotter when she realized she was pressed against his chest

"Th- thanks." She said quietly, stepping away and tripping over the chair. He quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to her feet. Again.

"Holy shit, you're clumsy." He laughed

"Tell me something I don't know." She said, rolling her eyes.

He cocked his head to the side, "I- I was kidding." He said slightly embarrassed

"Oh…" she said quietly, "Well I wasn't."

… … … …

Kouta was wandering the hallways in between lunch and class, supposedly to go to his locker. As he walked, he cleaned the lens of his camera and deleted all the blurry pictures. Though, he stopped on one particular picture, on of Saki. She was sitting on the table and Himeji and Minami were sitting next to her, on the floor. Kouta really liked the picture, and not just because she was in it. When he took the picture, she was laughing. She had a really cute smile, with dimples, and her eyes were sparkling. And sun was flooding through the window behind her, so the background was glowing. He made a note to himself to print it out. As Kouta put his camera in his pocket, he heard someone in the janitors closet. He walked over to it and swung the door open quietly. Saki was leaning on the wall with her cell phone pressed against her ear, tightly hugging herself. Her body shook slightly, obviously holding back tears.

"Mom, I ju-" She said, but was cut off by the voice on the phone which was loud enough to hear

"Listen to me," the person who was most likely her mother snapped, "I told you to get into Class B! Before we left, we told you to not bring _any_ attention to yourself, and that means living a perfectly average life. Are you trying to get us caught?!"

"Mom, I told you," she said, her voice stern, but a tear escaping her eye, "I got put in Class F because I couldn't take the test, not because I'm stupid. And what class I'm in wont get you guys caught so you can calm down."

"Obviously you are stupid. I gotta go, don't mess up again!" the line went dead. Saki sighed and put her phone back in her boot. She sniffled and turned to leave, jumping when she saw Kouta standing in the doorway.

"Kouta oh my god you scared me." She said, clutching the fabric over her heart

"Who were you talking to?" he asked her. Her eyes were pained for a moment, put then changed back to their usual shine

"My mom, she finally got a chance t give me a call. She and my dad are working really hard on their business trip in Europe. Come on, let's go to lunch." She smiled and walked part him, heading to the cafeteria. But Kouta grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She started to fall like in the classroom and fell into him.

"Something's up." He said, "Whenever your parents come up you get this look in your eyes." She looked up at him and almost broke. But she didn't.

"Kouta, I don't know what you're talking about." She said standing up straight, but still letting him hold her hand, "Everyone's probably wondering where we are, let's go." She pulled him by the hand to the lunch room, quietly hoping he would pester her later.

… … … …

Saki was walking home from school alone. Minami was supposed to be walking home with her, but Miharu found her and wouldn't let her go, so Saki snuck off before she was noticed. So, she walked alone with her thoughts, her footsteps echoing in the street. Kouta was walking home from school as well. And something neither of them knew was that they only lived a couple blocks away from each other. Also that the street Kouta was about to turn onto, was the one she was walking on. When he turned and saw her his eyes widened. He ran over to her.

"Hey Saki!" he called out. She turned around and smiled at her. A small brush of blush coated his cheeks as he got closer to her

"Hey Kouta, what are you doing over here?" she asked brightly

"I live this way." He said simply. She looked down at the ground, blushing heavily. Kouta smiled a little, she was so cute. And not only was she cute, but she was pretty, hot, beautiful, and (most of the time to him) sexy.

"O-Oh s- sorry." She stuttered, blushing more

"It's fine." He said, "Look there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." She looked back at him with her big beautiful eyes (or was he actually thinking about her eyes?).

"What?"

"Your parents." She sighed and grabbed his hand again, dragging him across the lawn of the house they were standing in front of

Her house was kind of empty, as if she was the only ones who lived there. There were only a few pictures in the house, and the ones were only of her and her sister. It made him kind of sad to think her parents weren't around long enough to at least get one picture. Well, there was one small one. He held the picture of Saki, her parents, and her sister, in his hands gently. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her slip her jacket off her thin shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

"So…" he shoved his hands deep in his pockets, "You wanna talk about your parents?" she blinked at him with her big eyes looking a bit sad.

"N-no." she stuttered, her voice cracking. Saki's bottom lip trembled slightly as she looked down at the floor. Kouta bent down so he was in the general area of where she was looking. She looked away, closing her eyes and turning her head. But he held her chin and turned her face back to look at him

"Saki look," he said, standing up straight again, "I know something's up, and the way that you look when you talk about my parents makes me really worry about you."

"K-Kouta." She whispered, and then pulled him into a tight hug. "I wanna tell you, really I do, but… I can't!" she sobbed into his neck, her tears soaking into his shirt.

"Why not?" she sniffled, and let out another sob

"Because my parents would kill me." Kouta wrapped one arm around her waist and held the back of her head.

"It's ok." He whispered in her ear, "I won't let them do anything to you." She looked up at him, with her head still rested on his shoulder. "I promise Saki."

Kouta leaned in and kissed her. He couldn't help it, she just looked so cute and sad. She gently kissed him back, standing up on her toes. For as long as he could remember, Kouta had a certain image of how his first kiss would be. He thought it would be passionate and heated, leading to sex. But when he kissed her, that all changed. Something in his brain clicked, and he knew. He knew why he couldn't get her out of his head, he knew why he was always nervous around her, and he knew why he wanted to help her so bad. Because he wanted _her_. She was the most perfect thing he could ever dream of, and he wanted her to be his. Saki pulled away and smiled a little. She took his hands and pulled him into the living room and sat on the couch.

He sat next to her and she immediately slipped her arms around his neck, bringing him in so she could kiss him again. Something inside her had clicked too. All her life her parents were never there, and never cared. And it killed her. But she never let her guard down, ever. And despite that, Kouta knew something was wrong. Most people dropped it when she said everything was fine and heightened her defenses and ran away. But not him. He ran after her and was persistent, he even said he would protect her. No one had done that. Her sister tried, but could never get Saki to feel ok. So she kissed him harder when he held her tightly against him.

That is until the doorbell rang.

They quickly pulled away from each other and looked at each other with wide eyes. Please, please, _please _let it be some charity worker! But it wasn't. Because they could hear the familiar background noise that was Akihisa. _Shit_! She didn't want to let go of him, and he felt the same. But if the door opened and Yoshii saw Kouta in her living room... even though he's an idiot he could still put two and two together. Saki sighed.

"Who is it?" she called

"Minami, open up!" the two of them panicked and stood up. All of their friends must've been there.

"Give me like two seconds!" she called back before pushing Kouta out into the hall. She opened the first door on the left, "Stay in my parents room until they leave, and don't make a sound." she whispered

"Ok." She turned around to leave, "Wait Saki!"

"What?!" he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, kissing her for a few more seconds. They pulled away and looked at each other. "I'll be right back." she ran back to the front door and opened it, revealing Minami, Yoshii, Himeji, Yuji, and Hideyoshi, all standing on her front porch. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Not much, I was just throwing a party at my place. Wanna come?" Yoshii said, "It's gunna be pretty huge."

"Yes because you have such a colorful social life, Mr. Popular." Minami said rolling her eyes, "You coming or not, don't leave Hemeji and I alone with these idiots."

"Yeah, I'm coming. I'm just gunna get changed so you guys can come in if you want." She moved aside for them to come in. They all made themselves comfortable in her living room, which surprisingly fit everyone. Quickly, she turned on her heels to go down the hall

"Cool, but before we go back to my place we gotta go pick up Kouta, he lives like three blocks away so it wont take too long." Yoshii added. 'Seriously?!' she thought to herself, 'You say that _now_?!"

"'Kay." she quietly slipped into her parents room and saw Kouta still standing there, "Everyone's here." she said, "And Yoshii's having a party. After I'm done getting ready their going to pick you up."

"Well how do I get out of here?" he asked. She thought for a moment and then took his hand, quietly opening the door and pushing him down to the end of the hallway.

"My sisters room." she said, opening a door and pulling him in. "When we moved here she convinced my parents to get the room with the staircase that lead outside. That's how she snuck out and her boyfriends snuck in." she opened a door that was covered by a curtain, sure enough it led down to her back yard.

"Ok thanks." he said stepping out but then turning back to her, "One more thing."

"Yeah?" he pressed her against the door frame and kissed her one last time. She was a little caught off guard, but she melted into him, grabbing the collar of his shirt. Even though he didn't want to, he separated his lips from hers

"I'll see you later." he smiled before running down the stairs and quickly making his way over to his house. Saki made sure to take her time changing into her favorite black ripped shirt ( reviews/gothic-clothing-gothic-clothes-corsets-cor set-top?refItemId=AAAAATGbSq4AAAAAAtfxQA&fromStoreDomain= ) and black lace up combat boots that went to her shin before meeting her friends.

"Anyone know anything fun to do?" Hideyoshi sighed, "I'm bored."

"Let's play truth or dare!" Yoshii suggested

"Please the best things to do at a party is Marry, Fuck, Kill, and Seven Minutes in Heaven." Saki said rolling her eyes, "It's like truth or dare but takes less time and gets right to the point that truth or dare takes too long to get to." Yoshii cocked his head to the side

"And what would that point be?" Saki raised an eyebrow

"Seriously?" she asked. Yoshii nodded, earning another eye roll, "Ask Kouta." Everyone laughed at the 'Ask Kouta' part because it was so true. Saki and Kouta looked at each other, smiling and blushing

"Kouta what is she talking about?" He asked

Kouta sighed, "Come on." he said standing up and walking into the other room with Yoshii behind him. Everyone laughed a little.

"Anyway, how do play those games?" Himeji said still giggling

"Well..." Saki thought for a minute, "If we were playing Marry Fuck Kill, then I would ask you out of, say... Yuji, Hideyoshi, and Kouta, which one would you marry, which one would you fuck, and which one would you kill. But of course it's all completely hypothetical. Whereas with Seven Minutes In Heaven, everyone writes their name down on a slip of paper. You go up and pick a name, and go in the closet with them."

"Oh... that sounds fun." she said smiling

"It is. When the idiots get back we'll play." Minami said, "How about we do Marry Fuck Kill while two people play Seven minutes in heaven?"

"Ok, I'll write down everyone's name!"

By the time Kouta and Yoshii came back, there was a bowl with everyone's name written down on a small slip of paper inside and everyone was sitting in a circle. They established a couple of rules. If you picked someone of the same gender then you put the name back and pick again. Hideyoshii, however, counts for both genders. And instead of using a closet, they were using the spare bedroom. They set the bowl down in the middle of the circle. Yoshii went first since it was his house, and he picked Minami.

"Okay... um..." Yuji looked around at everybody, "Saki, Marry Fuck Kill Yoshii, Kouta, and Hideyoshi." everyone looked at her, making her blush

"Oh... um..." she looked down at her hands, "I guess I'd kill Yoshii, cuz he's an idiot. Um..." her face was burning now and she had a jumpy feeling in her stomach, "I guess fuck Hideyoshi so I can tell everyone what gender he is so we can all shut up about it. So then I'd marry Kouta..."

"Aw you two would be cute together." Himeji said sweetly. Saki's face became pure red while Kouta's was a light pink color

"You two should kiss." Hideyoshi said

"Shut up!" she whinned in a high pitched voice. Yoshii and Minami came back from and were filled in on what they missed, "Ok next person pick!" she said desperately trying to change the subject.

"You should go, Saki, since you thought of the games." Yoshii 'innocently' suggested. She glared at him and went over to the bowl.

"I hate you." she muttered. Saki shoved her hand in the bowl and felt around until she picked one. Slowly, she opened it and read the name. Seriously, she thought, I'm gunna get hell for this...

"Who'd you get?" Minami asked looking over her shoulder. Saki quickly folded it back up and looked at her friend

"Guess."

"Hm... Yuji?"

"Nope!" Saki shook her head. When neither of them were looking, Hideyoshii came and snatched the slip of paper out of her hand, "Give it back!" she yelled. But Hideyoshii stood on the couch and opened the slip of paper. "Hideyoshii!" she yelled

"She got Kouta." everyone, but them, laughed

"It's meant to be!" they sang and Saki grabbed his hand and dragged him to the spare bedroom. When she closed the door, he leaned his hands on the door, one on either side of her head

"Hi." he said, with a small smile

"Hi." she giggled. Little did they know that on the other side of the door, everyone was leaning against the wall listening to every word and every movement

"You know something?" she shook her head. Kouta leaned his forehead against hers, "You're really cute when you giggle." he said. She giggled again and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Come on, we only have seven minutes."

He moved his hands to her waist, pressing her against the door and kissed her softly. Saki would've given anything at that moment to be back at her house with him. Yes, the party was super fun and she loved them, but the whole time all she wanted to do was kiss him. All night she couldn't stop looking at him, and thinking about him, and everything, it was driving her up the wall. She was one hour away from tackling him in front of every one and kissing him right on the spot. But thank god she suggested Seven minutes in heaven. Kouta laced his fingers in hers, pulling her over to the bed and sitting down. She sat next to him and laid down.

"I wish we had more time." he said lying next to her

"Me too." she pouted, "But it is Friday so we have the whole weekend." he smiled and moved some of her hair out of her face

"Good." he said.

Kouta took her waist and pulled her closer to him, though he accidentally pulled her on top of him. She smiled and kissed him, running her hands through his hair. He slowly ran his hands up and down her sides, giving her chills. She slipped her hands under his shirt, slipping it off over his head. A shudder was sent up his spine as he took her waist and flipped her over so he was on top.

"You know," Saki said smiling, "Minami told me you were a jock." She grabbed his soulders and pulled him down to there were only centimeters between their faces. "And it shows."

"Is that a good thing?" He asked, receiving a laugh

"Yes." She said. He closed the gap between their faces by kissing her. She melted into him, glad she was laying down because if she was standing, her knees would have given out. Outside the door everyones jaw dropped. Had he seriously not passed out yet? After all, it was Kouta for gods sakes! He got a nosebleed from just looking at a girl. And yet, he was in there, making out with her, and was perfectly fine. The timer that they had set in the living room went off and they all scrambled back before they could be heard. "Seven minutes." She pouted. Kouta kissed her again "What about the weekend?" He asked, standing up and putting his shirt back on, "Anyway ive been meaning to ask you, what are we going to tell everyone?" Saki thought for a moment, "Nothing. Let them find it out. And it'll be fun, sneaking around, hooking up in the janitors closet." She knelled on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Interested?" "Ok." He kissed her the last time and them picked her up by the waist and set her down on her feet, "Lets go."


End file.
